


Désuet

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Parce que nos héros ont parfois des manières du siècle qui les précède.





	Désuet

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'oublie pas le projet Faust, mais comme je l'écris à la volée je m'aperçois maintenant que je l'ai très mal découpé, et je ne veux pas bâcler la fin.  
> Ecrit parce que l'autre jour nous parlions bibliothèques verte et rose avec des amis, et pour moi les éléments représentatifs en sont "les conquérants de l'impossible" et les histoires de la Comtesse de Ségur.  
> Alors j'ai eu cette idée.

Étrange comme on peut attacher quelquefois à des mots une signification toute autre, liée au souvenir.  
  
Il est ainsi une expression que Philip Mortimer ne parvient pas à utiliser directement envers Francis Blake.  
Parmi tout ce qu'il appelle son ami, de old man à mon cher et toute autre nuance de mon vieux, il est deux mots qu'il ne parvient pas à prononcer en privé même si indirectement il n'hésite pas à en désigner le capitaine en public.  
  
C'est que dans l'intimité il entend encore ces mots avec la voix de sa mère, appelant ainsi parfois son époux : "mon ami".

**Author's Note:**

> Ne cherchez pas, elle l'appelle une fois my dear, et une fois Archibald, mais cela me semble dans son style.


End file.
